A MidOctober Night's Horror
by Duke Smugleaf
Summary: Four kids are looking for meaning in this messed-up world. Can they come together and find true love? A one-shot based on the forum RP, Elfen High.


After the sparring match with Hilde, Izanagi left feeling contented and began walking back towards the auditorium.

"That went well," Kyoko commented.

"You should have punched her in the ovaries," Natsu added, eliciting a glare from Kyoko.

"No, I'm not going to punch her in the ovaries," Izanagi sighed, "I don't even think she has those. Isn't she some sort of magical robot or something?"

The other two simply shrugged.

"You should take that knife of hers and cut her open to see if she has any ovaries," Natsu stated, "And then punch her in them."

This time, Kyoko smashed Natsu in the family jewels, digging her foot deep in there. Tears welling in his eyes, Natsu clutched his groin and fell over, whimpering. Izanagi simply sighed and popped a cherry into his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the gym, a small, white rabbit sat in the corner, watching Izanagi leave. For two years now, he had been Hilde's pet, and he loathed every minute of it. He wanted to be with someone nicer, someone stronger, someone with rippling biceps and well-toned pecks. Sure, he may not have gotten his dream guy, but Izanagi surely was stronger, at least stronger than Hilde. Fluffymeister steeled himself, determined to make Izanagi his, no matter what it took.

* * *

Later that night, Izanagi sat in his room, remembering the fight and remarking at Hilde's movements. They were slow and clumsy, but he could see real talent there and knew that with just a bit of training, she could become a great fighter.

"You like her, don't you?" Kyoko mocked.

Flustered, Izanagi quickly retorted, "W-W-W-W-_What?_ Not at all! I was just thinking about how she'd make a good fighter!"

Natsu smirked, "You've got some fucked-up fetishes there, Izanagi."

"Ironic, coming from you," Kyoko laughed.

"_HEY!_ I already told that I thought that bear was a human!"

"And the fur didn't tip you off?"

"There are some very hairy women out there! In fact, you might want to get a razor, yourself."

Once again, Natsu found himself doubling over from pain as Kyoko removed her foot from his nether regions.

"Truly, you two are just so supportive," Izanagi remarked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"That's what we're here for," Kyoko agreed.

* * *

In Hilde's room, Fluffymeister stared at his "owner" in disgust as she carefully polished her knife, as she did every night. When she had finished, she kissed the blade of Siebenachte before putting it under her pillow and crawling into bed, smiling contentedly.

Rolling his eyes, Fluffymeister quietly hopped towards the door of the room, hopping up and grabbing the handle with his teeth. Pulling it down with his weight, he swung himself backwards, pulling the door open with him. Letting go, the rabbit fell to the ground and slipped out into the hall.

Drawn to Izanagi, Fluffymeister navigated the halls, almost instinctively knowing where to go. After only a few minutes, he had arrived at the room of the object of his affection, finding the door conveniently open a crack. Pushing himself into the room, he found Izanagi asleep and leaped up onto the man's bed. Hopping over, to the front of the bed, Fluffymeister crawled under the sheets and shoved his way into Izanagi's arms, curling up and going to sleep.

* * *

"Where the fuck did this rabbit come from!?" Izanagi yelled in surprise, falling out of bed, "And why is in in my bed!?"

Just moments ago, Izanagi had woken up to find his arms wrapped around Fluffymeister, completely baffled by the discovery.

"Damn, these rabbits sure are getting friendly," Natsu commented, "What the hell did that catgirl do to them?"

"Wait, isn't this one the pet of that girl you have a crush on?" Kyoko asked.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HILDE!" shouted Izanagi, causing Fluffymeister to wake up.

The rabbit looked up at Izanagi and jumped at him, causing him to reflexively put out his arm and catch the creature. Sitting in Izanagi's arms, Fluffymeister rubbed against the monkey man's chest, smiling about as well as a rabbit can smile.

"Wow, that thing really _is_ friendly," Kyoko stated.

"Yeah, but I'd better return him," remarked Izanagi, heading for the door.

* * *

"Well _that's_ weird," Hilde remarked after hearing Izanagi's story, "I've never seen Fluffymeister do something like that before."

The rabbit in question was now struggling to free himself from Hilde's arms, but she didn't seem to notice or care. Meanwhile, Izanagi was too busy trying not to stare at Hilde and failing horribly.

"Y-Y-Y-You're w-w-welcome," Izanagi stuttered out, unsure of what he why he was actually saying it.

Suddenly, Izanagi was surrounded in a blinding white light, and when it dissipated, Natsu was left standing there. Hilde stood confused by what she had witnessed.

"Do you have ovaries?" Natsu asked.

However, before Hilde could answer, he punched her in the gut, causing her to double over in pain. Taking out a cigarette, he began walking off, content with what he had just done while both Kyoko and Izanagi yelled at him.

Fluffymeister, now on the floor after Hilde dropped him, stared, hopelessly in love. Natsu was everything he could ever hope for in a man. Unable to control himself, the rabbit rushed over and began humping Natsu's foot. Looking down, Natsu picked the creature up.

"What the fuck?" Kyoko and Izanagi asked in unison.

Shrugging, Natsu walked towards the nearest room and opened the door.

"_NO! FUCK NO! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!_" Izanagi yelled.

Meanwhile, Kyoko simply began vomiting.

* * *

Back in her room, Hilde sat curled up in her bed, crying. She wasn't quite sure why she was crying, but she was. Maybe it was the loss of her pet, maybe it was the thought of what inevitably happened in that room, or maybe it was just because she realized that she didn't have anyone she could do that with. She did have that crush on James for a while, but no one had seen him in ages after he ran off with Bolt.

Just then, she reached into her pocket and pulled out Siebenachte. She stared at it and contemplated her situation. Sure, she didn't have a lover like James, but did she really need one? There were...alternatives. The edges of her mouth curled up into a giant smile as she went to turn the light of...


End file.
